llwipfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathlius Loss'end
Upcoming Lore 'Rise of Grimbane' 'Patch X-25: The End of Death' Deathlius returns to Nordrasith. He wields Endbane, its bottom covered in black bandages, and his arms glow with essence of the Kul Visage demons. Upon meeting with the adventurer, he tells them to aid the Nova's March into destroying the Blackened Gate and assaulting Deathheim Citadel to stop Grimbane. He mentions that he, Tylious, and Salvator will take care of the "puppetmaster", while the adventurer lends a hand in saving Nordrasith. After Grimbane is defeated, and Lucius Avaros mourns his dead father, Sergeant Grimjaw and Sergeant Rapturos appear before him, proclaiming that in the names of the Brotherhood and the Confederacy that the two kings apologize for their impotence, after breaking free of the Abyssal Prison Esquire and Grimbane placed them in. Deathlius appears before them, and asks where Esquire is. Grimjaw and Rapturos state that the matter of Esquire's location is now in the hands of them, to where Deathlius asks if they are challenging him. Lucius, not wanting more blood to be spilt, tells him where Esquire is, sensing him by connecting through his father with the light. Deathlius thanks Lucius, heading to the pinnacle of Mount Malum. Before he departs, he tells him that if anyone asks where he is, that they not be told, even going as far as to put Endbane at Lucius' throat to confirm his seriousness. 'Nothing' In the comic, this highlights Deathlius' search for Esquire, who, after an hour long trek up upon Mount Malum discovers him trying to absorb more power with the Scepter of Stolen Death. Esquire senses his approach, asking if Grimyre sent him, and Deathlius replies that he came alone. He then says that his friends will enjoy Cruentus, who apparently has become an amalgamation of absolute hatred that even he can't control him anymore. Deathlius proclaims his purpose - that he will destroy Esquire using the new power he has discovered with Endbane. The two spar off, and Deathlius gets the upper hand quickly, using his newfound powers from training, sending a horde of Kul Visage demons at Esquire, asking if he remembers them. Esquire tells him not to get too ahead of himself, saying that without him, he would lack any purpose. Deathlius retaliates and slashes Esquire's chest, exposing his soul. Before he can finish him off, Esquire blasts him away with magic, severely burning Deathlius' sword arm. Esquire laughs at Deathlius, saying that even if he is successful, it will amount to nothing. Deathlius states that he doesn't care about killing Esquire, since he coldly reminds him that after his defeat, that "he won't even remember it". Esquire asks what Deathlius means, and Deathlius retaliates that Esquire should find out. The two spar again, and engage in a physical battle. Esquire breaks Deathlius' ribs, and Deathlius breaks the Scepter in half with Endbane. Esquire, enraged, uses a strange white magic and throws it at Deathlius, saying he has had enough of his interference. He then reveals his Aspect power, Nothingness. Esquire states that he controls the absence of matter, and that he can make something not exist, as he points to Deathlius' armor. Deathlius's armor starts to disintegrate, to his shock. Esquire reveals that his power is an absolute one, and that nothing can stand against it. Deathlius states that this power cannot last forever, and Esquire goes into a fit of hilarity, saying that those words are of a person that fear death, mocking Deathlius' will. As Esquire laughs, Deathlius rips his armor off and thrusts it towards him. Esquire knocks him aside, leaving a heavily injured Deathlius armorless, and barely able to hold his blade. Esquire asks what he can do without his armor, and Deathlius, grinning, looks at Esquire and says he gave it to him. Esquire asks what Deathlius has done; Deathlius states that if Esquire's power is absolute, that he would attempt to understand a paradox. As he points at his armor inside of Esquire, Esquire realizes that his own power is being used against him, and he starts to wither away. Esquire states that Deathlius is being deicidal, doing an action equivalent to spitting on a higher being. Deathlius laughs at Esquire, stating that it is he who fears Death. Deathlius then pulls Endbane and goes in for a strike, and Esquire tries to dodge. He fails, and Deathlius slashes Esquire, with the bottom glyph of Endbane glowing. Deathlius then reveals Endbane's new ability, as he says "Remove my evils". After doing some research, Deathlius reveals that in ancient times, his weapon was one that even Death feared, having powers that made even it jealous. The ability, as Deathlius proclaims, removes someone from existence. It isn't simply to end an entity's life, but rather to make the Paradox Equation itself erase that being from ever being existent at all. In doing so, Esquire will not be remembered, and Deathlius says he will never remember this battle, something he says he will deeply regret, but he won't even remember regretting it. Esquire tries to impale Deathlius, but his arm begins to fade away. Esquire, in his final moments, begins to feel emotion, thanking Deathlius, because he feels as if he finally felt something; the "bittersweet feeling of the end". As Esquire fades away, the world begins to shake; the Paradox Equation stabilizing itself from the various paradoxes that just occurred, involving making Esquire not exist and also the coding that made his removal a success. Deathlius falls to the ground, Endbane in hand, and falls asleep. As the story ends, voices are heard, yelling in both sadness and delight, as "the crazy bastard has been found" and asking "Why is Deathlius by himself?" 'At World's Turn' Six months later, Deathlius wakes in Sigillatica's hospital, under the care of Rose de Fleur. Tylious Dawnbane, Salvator Leonus, and Sera arrive to tend to his waking. Tylious asks Deathlius what happened, and Deathlius states he does not know. Deathlius returns the question, and Tylious says he killed Cruentus and met with Grimyre, which is how they found him. Deathlius tries to figure out what he did, but he says that there is a blank in his memory, leading Rose to think he is suffering from amnesia. Sera points out that Deathlius' blade is leaking energy, and Deathlius sees that the glyph on Endbane is glowing from his forgotten battle with Esquire. Deathlius states he doesn't have amnesia, and states he did something with Endbane that he wasn't supposed to remember. All he remembers is that the Paradox Equation glitched rapidly upon his fall. Rediscovering Endbane's ability to completely erase an entity from existence, Deathlius tells his allies that he used that power, but he can't recall whom it was used on. Salvator tries to guess and says he hasn't the slightest idea, leading to the truth that Endbane's ability was a success to completely remove Esquire from existence. Deathlius, having lost his Death'kul armor, now wears blackened robes made of a thin steel variant, and it is revealed he didn't lose his infamous hood or cape, which he still wears. 'Benthal Village' The Shard of the Sun forces led under Overseer Arkroth assault Benthal Village, threatening to steal the Manawell in the area, and to capture the orphans to turn them into "super soldiers". Deathlius, hearing of their appearance, heads to the Village with Dromar. Dromar and Deathlius are successful in killing the forces with the help of adventurers. Moments later, an orphan is seen hanging off Benthal Castle, trying to escape the fire. Deathlius runs up the building and saves the child. Noticing the child is freezing from fright, Deathlius puts his cloak on him, telling him not to worry. Meeting up with the Benthal guardsmen, they tell him that they will take it from here and thanks Dromar and Deathlius for their assistance. Before Deathlius leaves, the child grabs his armor, asking him his name. Deathlius replies that he is better off not knowing his real name, but says his alias, Thorn. 'Perdititum City' Deathlius visits Perdititum City, the citadel from where his grandfather, Rafael Loss'end enacted his mission to save the people; called Project Deathlius. Courtesy of Alariel the Fableweaver, Deathlius and the adventurers witness the events that were responsible for saving thousands of lives, as well as understanding the group known as the Peackeepers. 'Inferno' Deathlius plays a minor role in Inferno. During these events, he had married Rose de Fleur and has fathered two children, Tueor and Lucy. At the end of the expansion, he wishes to help Tylious defeat Hubnester, where Tylious replies he cannot help him, since if they were both to die, they would lose two heroes that could defend the world. Tylious states that there may even be a threat greater than Hubnester, and that Deathlius should be around to save the world from it. Deathlius, feeling defeated, agrees to Tylious' proposition, due to the fact that his objective to bury the Shard of the Sun remain unfinished. He holds off a horde of aberrations who wish to kill Tylious. After Tylious' death, Fordron Banesmite reveals to Deathlius that his friend has passed, and the world's destruction has been averted. Deathlius later goes to a lighthouse that Tylious and him once went to to reflect on life itself, and punched it with such force that it collapsed the entire structure. Fordron asks Deathlius to please steady his rage, and Deathlius only replies with "fate took another friend from me", revealing that though he agreed to Tylious' words on fighting Hubnester alone, he is bitter about not helping him, thinking he could've saved him; "I didn't save him from his fall in Polcro. He saved me from my withered state in Death'kul. Afterwards? I never got to help him. I don't count what happened in Omegaheim. I didn't save him - I helped him. I would rather have died by my friend's side than watch his final battle. Fate took another friend from me; I wonder when it will decide it is my turn." 'Risen Sun' Deathlius is a major character in Risen Sun. Having attended the funeral of Tylious Dawnbane, Deathlius believes the world is finally in a state of peace. After seeing his daughter, Lucy, in distress, Deathlius reignites his passion for combat and knocks them all out. He takes Lucy back home, and has Dromar instruct her on learning basic combat skills. He later tells Tueor that he should learn this as well, due to the world, as he feels it, is going to be "unsafe really soon". 'It's in the Rain' For their seventh anniversary, Deathlius took Rose to a secluded area, and acted out his proposal he did years agom rekindling their relationship due to the time apart from each other. Deathlius summoned a xylophone using arcane magic and played a tune which he calls "Rain". Coincidentally, the skies begin to cloud up, and it starts raining. Deathlius and Rose then dance under the fallacy of weather that he "apparently" created. Rose begins to inquire that Deathlius may be heading out somewhere again to better find himself, which Deathlius says he feels like he needs to. Before their scene ends, Deathlius tells her that no more how apart they are, she will always be his everything, leaving Rose smiling. Having learned from the Tetsujin on Jadewind Beach, the Tetsujin tell Deathlius that his style of combat could use a "touch-up" and that from observing his indomitable will, he would fit in their ranks quite nicely. In addition, they quote that they believe Deathlius has "unheard potential", and they usher him to find the hidden island of Tetsuqahon, hidden in the mists of northern Outhria. Deathlius heeds their advice and heads to the island, and sends a note via one of his ravens to Rose, telling her he will be back in a month. 'The Rising One' Deathlius purchases a ship from Jadewind Harbor, and then visits Sigillatica to have the mages teleport the ship to the north of the Seat of Outhria. Deathlius charters it and sails north, following the coordinates given by the Tetsujin, since they lack the knowledge of a teleportation spell to directly land there due to not having been to the island in years. After a stressful trek through hostile winds, dangerous elementals, and ravaging oceans, Deathlius presses on, and lands on Tetsuqahon. Seeking his objective, Deathlius looks to the top of the hills, going with one purpose; to find Kaijin No Sai, grandmaster of the No Sai, and leader of the Tetsujin. Deathlius makes his way to the entrance of Tetsumana, home of Kaijin, and several of the Tetsujin. One of their members shows up at the door, and Deathlius pleas to see Kaijin. The member replies that Kaijin is not around, before slamming the slot in the door shut. Deathlius, knowing this to be a lie judging from his tone, repeats his actions. The man states he is not here repeatedly, before hearing someone state "Who is there?". Deathlius yells that he wishes to see Kaijin, and the only thing he hears is "Keep him out". Afterwards, Deathlius finds passages alongside the manor and plans to infiltrate the abode, testing his agility. The Tetsujin there discover Deathlius and several members attempt to fight him. Deathlius' combat style surprises them, using brutish tactics and surprise manuevers, but eventually the Tetsujin outmatch him with their speed. Deathlius is forced into a corner where he uses Endbane to retaliate, which overpowers the weapons the Tetsujin use. Eventually, Kaijin appears, calling the Tetsujin off, and that he is not impressed with Deathlius' disturbance. Seeing that Kaijin wants a respectful fight, Deathlius sheathes Endbane, and the two spar. Deathlius manages to land a few hits, but finds that Kaijin's speed cannot be matched. Using his "Subumbra" technique he taught himself, Deathlius manages to get the upper hand briefly, managing to knock Kaijin aside. To Deathlius' dismay, Kaijin states he will have to be "serious", using jadic lightning and attacking Deathlius with lightning-quick attacks. Deathlius realizes he is outmatched, but refuses to give up. Kaijin keeps throwing him around, saying he should give up and that he has fought well. Deathlius, seemingly defeated, flashes his skull facade, and coldly says "Never", and throws a fast punch to Kaijin which barely strikes him. Kaijin stuns Deathlius, who refuses to yield. Kaijin asks if he has had enough, and Deathlius says he "could do this all day", but knows that won't happen. Offering his blade and bowing before Kaijin, Deathlius asks him to train him. Kaijin smirks, impressed with Deathlius' unyielding spirit, and accepts his request. He tells Deathlius to head down to the empty room downstairs, and that he better rest. Over the span of several weeks, Kaijin trains Deathlius, improving his combat skills and greatly enhances his speed. Deathlius admits to Kaijin that he came for two reasons; one to improve his style of combat, and coming for answers regarding his goal to train the Deathpool Legion into becoming Kul Knights, owing from his texts he read from his ancestor, Luther Die in order to make them stronger. Kaijin tells him that through their training, he has used the Paradox Sense to enhance his offensive and defensive strengths, which is what he needs. Telling a story about how his ancestor and father, Jin No Sai, was allies with Luther, Kaijin elaborates on that Luther's army struck every kind of emotion into the hearts of multiple people. Asking Deathlius what he and his men feel from their opponents, Deathlius replies with three - Will, Fear, and Hope. Kaijin tells him that to learn of their training, he must use the Sense to understand the Paradox Equation's "meaning" of those three to evolve his soldiers. Deathlius replies that he is grateful for the advice, and begins to understand how he can manifest his own will into offensive power. Taking his gratitude to heart, Kaijin opens up about how Deathlius is someone he thought he was, before explaining, to his student's curiousity, that he knew his brother, Daedros Loss'end. Asking how he knew him, Kaijin tells Deathlius at first not to get too curious on his whereabouts, since he bluntly tells him he is dead. Deathlius begins to enter a slight depression, and Kaijin tells him that worry is how he will fall. Deathlius replies that since he hasn't seen him in years, and that "the raven never flew from him" that he never sent mail about his whereabouts, thinking he had disappeared originally. Kaijin said he died not too long ago, and explains the story, in that Daedros was "the most intelligent man he has ever known" and that throughout his studies, he was so masterful at his art he became the grandmaster at Soltopia Academy, and was known as the Guardian of Soltopia due to his ability and power. He met him on a visit to the Academy, hearing of his skills. From him he learned that he had a brother, Deathlius, and told him of his discovery, Sol Energy, also known as Solium, and that with this energy, he can help change the world. Despite this, he knows he will have to use it offensively, due to the organization known as the Ghosts of Iron leading terrorist attacks on Outhesta. Daedros has stopped multiple of their operations, but never discovered the root of the problem. Eventually, Deathlius inquires about Daedros' death, which Kaijin illustrates in great deal. Daedros fought their leader, Ghost Iron, heavily empowered by evil magic, at the academy itself. Daedros destroyed all of the Ghosts of Iron there, but found Ghost Iron's power was too much for the academy to handle. He had the other six masters, and Kaijin, get the students and the civilians to safety. Daedros then summoned a meteor of Solium energy and sacrificed himself to destroy Ghost Iron. However, Ghost Iron survived, but he lost all of his evil powers. Daedros died from his final act of defiance, and his grave is commemorated on the remains of Soltopia Academy. Deathlius leaves Kaijin, saying he needs a moment, and he feels like he never really knew his brother at all. Later, Kaijin tells him that his brother lives on him, as he forgot to mention that if he was ever to meet Deathlius, at Daedros' request, that he teach him how to wield Sol energy, revealing his hands which begin to glow gold. Deathlius smiles, happy his brother didn't forget him. During the time he takes for himself, Deathlius runs into one of the Tetsujin who has been "watching him"; Xin No Sai. Xin states that he believes Deathlius has interesting potential, but he wonders if he could beat him. Deathlius challenges him, and Xin supposedly defeats him, using a strange type of Solium energy. Deathlius retaliates and disorients Xin, and sends him to the ground. Xin gets up, saying that Deathlius is "interesting" and that he doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. Kaijin interrupts, asking of the reason for the fight, and Xin states he wanted to see what Deathlius could do. Kaijin dismisses Xin, the latter laughing. He tells Deathlius that he thinks Xin is "strange and definitely not the most noble". Deathlius replies saying that Xin is "something else", before being urged to learn about Sol energy. Deathlius begins to learn how to wield Sol energy, harnessing it from the "natural world" itself in order to make constructs. Kaijin reveals that Daedros taught him because he was impressed with his knowledge of martial arts. Deathlius takes a week to rekindle his knowledge, and after a while, he reveals he can make a copy of Endbane using the energy. Kaijin notes that it is interesting how he accomplished to learn the energy so quickly, saying that "it lives in the family". Deathlius eventually suffers the effects of overexertion, and his arm begins to glow hot from over using the energy itself. After this lesson, Deathlius asks what happened to Soltopia after his brother's death. Kaijin explains that he discovered what happened whilst acting as a spy after his death. He wished to lead a rebellion with his fellow Tetsujin, but would know he would be outnumbered, and that he was not as strong as he was eons ago. The Ghosts of Iron ruled the city under the rule of Tyrus Iron, and Soltopia became an authoritarian state. Soon though, he saw a being clad in black and gold armor overlook Soltopia, hearing that "Ghost will pay for his crimes". Deathlius instantly jumped to the conclusion that the being was his brother, and Kaijin says it was not, owing to the fact he was the one who buried Daedros, but had to do it in secret since the Ghosts would return. He then blessed it with a protection ward of Jadus, meaning no one could desecrate it. Later, he went to a region of Outhesta known as Ironkal, now known as the Shardlord's Scar, where he saw the being, now known as the Shardlord, approach Ghost Iron. The Shardlord states that Ghost Iron's evil threatens the balance of the world, and instantly ends his life with a fist made of celestial Solium energy. From watching the Shardlord, Kaijin states through his use of the Paradox Vision, upon looking at the Shardlord, that he could not be seen using the vision, stating his existence sounds like a juxtaposition. Deathlius asks what he could be; Kaijin says he is what in ancient times was known as "The Messenger", deducing that he was probably sent by the gods, known as the Absolutes, to cleanse the world of evil. At the end of his description, he says the Shardlord led a movement called the Shard of the Sun, restoring unity to the land, and freeing Soltopia of corruption, although he says Tyrus, or rather Ghost, planted explosive mana mines under the city, completely destroying it. He does not know where the civilians went, but he knows that the Shardlord did not let them die. Deathlius is shocked by the revelation, and asks Kaijin if this is where the Shard of the Sun originated. Kaijin says that is utmost probable, and he too knows of their motives. He tells Deathlius that he knows that he wants to stop them, after Deathlius reveals that his parents died from their hands. He ends off with saying that the Shard of the Sun "rule" Outhesta, saying they've been unheard of for years on Outhria, and not Outhesta, and that they may be planning to attack Outhria. Deathlius thanks Kaijin for his guidance, and tells him he must leave. Kaijin stops him, saying that he never fought the Shardlord himself, so he asks what makes him think he could. Deathlius is angered at this revelation, saying he must get vengeance for his family. Kaijin tells him that he will let him go if he can complete his final trial; to defeat Kaijin in mortal combat. Deathlius asks if Kaijin is serious; Kaijin replies he has never been more. Deathlius says he isn't impressed with Kaijin not liking his motives, and Kaijin replies that he sees Deathlius as the one that could defeat the Shardlord, and that he doesn't want his vengeance to lead him to his own death. Deathlius, understanding of the situation, accepts. He trains for one week alone to master his techniques, and eventually he is met by Kaijin's wife, Sakura No Sai, and is taken to the Tetsu-Shi Stadium. With all of the other Tetsujin in attendance, Kaijin proclaims in the middle of the grounds that Deathlius will not defeat him. Realizing this is a test to lower his will, Deathlius states his resolve and brings out his fist into the air, earning the respect of his fellow peers. The two begin their fight, and Deathlius proves himself highly capable of stopping Kaijin's attacks, even keeping up with his speed, and using his own attacks he created from the history of the Kul Knights. Kaijin makes the sky "cry with rain", empowering his lightning attacks to strike Deathlius. Deathlius retaliates with his Kul training, using a combination of speed and manipulation to get Kaijin to think that he is doing better than he actually is. Deathlius outruns Kaijin in several instances, landing a series of blinding attacks that make Kaijin be on his guard. After realizing that Deathlius' Kul training is taking effect on him, Kaijin feels the manipulated emotion of will that Deathlius gave him falter, and he is knocked back from a powerful strike from the sky from Deathlius. Deathlius tells his master that he is grateful, since his Kul training is improved thanks to his tutelage. Kaijin realizes that Deathlius can see Kaijin's attacks quite well, and that he is on equal terms with him. He then tells Deathlius that he has prepared the final exercise; the Kamisokudo, one of his most powerful attacks. Telling him the history of the technique, Kaijin says that only the greatest of Tetsujin can dodge the attack, and that being hit by this attack is the difference between life or death in extreme situations. Deathlius prepares, reading Kaijin's moves, but realizes in the smallest matter of time that as soon as Kaijin finished saying "Ready" he was already charging the attack. In just the nick of time, Deathlius fails to dodge it, but instead takes the hit, sacrificing his arm and wrapping it around Kaijin's fist. Kaijin calls Deathlius a fool, saying he lost his arm and losing all feeling in his body, but can't get his own arm out of Deathlius' grip. Kaijin then realizes that Deathlius meant to determine how powerful his attack is, and if he can take it. Thanks to his indomitable and now stronger will, Deathlius tells Kaijin that the only reason his attack is meant to be dodged is because hearing it is meant to make his opponent fear it. Finding Kaijin stymied by Deathlius' realization, he then asks Kaijin if he thought he was afraid of the attack. Kaijin retorts asking if Deathlius was, to which he replies "Never", just like their first fight, and then tosses Kaijin over his shoulder into the ground. Seeing Kaijin get up, Deathlius thinks that Kaijin still hasn't lost, and prepares himself. Kaijin sinks to one knee, saying he used the Kamisokudo too late, and he overexerted on the attack because he thought Deathlius would dodge it, and by taking the blunt force, he lost focus of his strike and was shocked. After stating this, he says Deathlius has beaten him. Deathlius replies that he hasn't, he only stopped one of his attacks. Kaijin tells Deathlius to not be realistic here, and that he has "more than proven himself". Deathlius is hailed as the next of the Grandmaster Tetsujin, and what Kaijin begins to call "The Inxisjin". In the distance, Xin watches him, saying to himself he isn't surprised. Afterwards, Deathlius inquires to Kaijin what the term "Inxisjin" means. Kaijin tells him that Inxisjin means the "one with the immortal will" who is unyielding and never gives in. Deathlius states that it is something he has always wanted to become, because his will has led him there. After having a few days of learning more about the Tetsujin culture, Deathlius departs home to Ultim Clama'kul. Kaijin tells him that he is always welcome here, and to visit as often as he can. Deathlius accepts the gesture, and proceeds to begin training his men into becoming Kul Knights. When he arrives home, Deathlius is assaulted by two soldiers, armed with glowing armor and weapons, and using Solium energy, as they fight him. Deathlius overpowers and defeats them, noting their symbol on their armor draws similarities to the Shard of the Sun. Another knight appears, seemingly as the leader of the two. Deathlius fights him, defeating him in combat by unleashing one of his emotions by accident; fear. Deathlius' visage frightens the knight, who Deathlius easily cripples. Afterwards, he meets with his family and tells them his adventures, and says he will be around. Later, he tells the Deathpool Legion to be on guard, and beckons his commanders to partake in a special training that they agreed to undertake years ago in order to better themselves. 'Senshin Story' Deathlius leads a charge with his knights of the legion, which he dubs the Senshin, instead of Kul Knights as outlined in Luther Die's text regarding their training. Deathlius begins with a history of the Knights, and how ever since he freed his men from their mental and physical prisons that they were meant to be something greater; the fact they haven't died yet means their will is legendary. Because of this, they have forced the rest of the world to acknowledge them, in that they can make anyone beckon to them, whether it be through will, fear, or hope. In doing so, he highlights how since the world no longer has the beings that existed in the primordial ages, Deathlius states they will unravel the beings kept within Death'kul. He directs his legion into interacting with the Kul Visage aberrations, which are demonic in the sense that their presence "brings out the worst in people". Deathlius has them undertake a test to muster out their true selves to combat their threat. He participates as an example against three of the Visages - he displays courage against one, forcibly frightens the other, and beckons their call into assistance, highlighting the significance of Will, Fear, and Hope. In doing so, he uses the Paradox Sense, which Deathlius trained his knights to use, to see the Die glyph of these three, and use the powers of the sense to imprint the three glyphs as tattoos over his heart, hand, and eye. Afterwards, Deathlius calls upon Jase Tetsufury, who he regards as the next commander, to lead by example. Jase tries to put more than one tattoo on his body, and is greatly weakened by the effects. Deathlius brings in Rose to heal Jase, and discovers that since his own will is far greater than any of his men, that they can only tattoo one glyph, and then apologizes to Jase. After his soldiers use the Visages to bring out their "inner selves", he engages them in combat with one another to test their newly developed skills in addition with the ones Deathlius taught. This results in Deathlius having a legion of soldiers who "cheated" the Paradox Sense to become something more. The Shard of the Sun's knights invade Death'kul, and Deathlius has his Senshin face them in combat, while he fights what appears to be their leader, and realizes that they utilize similar tactics. Quotes *"My name doesn't matter kid. The thing about being a hero is eventually realizing that one day you won't have to be a hero anymore, so my name will lose its meaning. But, to answer your question, you can call me Thorn." *"What does a man do when he has lost everything that made him good? What made him whole from the aspect of doing what is right? He's forever gone - he cries evil." *"One of these days, Daedros, you're going to say that I am above you." *"I don't care for the demands of the societal population, nor do I care about the established hierarchies in front of me. Morality is only experienced by both sides of the spectrum, no one is black or white." *"Man isn't good at heart. They only realize what is right when they're pushed to the brink by evil itself." *"The world started off as a child to the gods, and we are the sickness inflicted by them." *"Luck doesn't dictate my chances, fate doesn't reveal my ends, and destiny doesn't show me the fork in the road. My life is of my own will, and nothing else." *"People fear what they don't understand because once exposed to the unknowable, there's no way to escape it." *"You stop running the day you realize what you can achieve." *"These absolutes fear us as much as they want us to fear their overwhelming power. We want to find them, but they never want to show themselves." *"The world doesn't need to learn what willpower means. They just need to learn how to find it. That's the difference between us, Daedros."